


Spark

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Secret Relationship, Sisters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Harry and Macy are enjoying sneaking around and hiding whatever's going on between them from her sisters.





	Spark

Sneaking in a kiss while Mel and Maggie’s backs were turned, distracted by the latest crisis, Harry flashed Macy a grin when he pulled back. “You’re going to get us caught,” she whispered, hoping her sisters hadn’t heard.

“You are,” he whispered back, laughing, just as Mel and Maggie turned their attention back to them.

Mel narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “What is happening right now?” 

“Nothing. Let’s get this demon,” Macy ordered, quickly squeezing Harry’s wrist when Mel and Maggie’s eyes flickered to the Book of Shadows.

As soon as the three of them took out the demon currently wreaking havoc on campus, an exhausted Mel went to bed while a starving Maggie found some leftovers to heat up, leaving Macy and Harry alone again.

“You look beautiful even covered in demon goo, Macy.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, I need a shower as soon as possible but nice job complimenting me, Harry. I know what you want.”

He sputtered for a few seconds. “I was not thinking about shower sex!”

“You totally were!”

“I was not!”

“You keep telling yourself that, Harry.” Macy laughed and then started making her way to the bathroom. When she realized he wasn’t following her, she turned back around and looked at him. “Well, are you coming or not?” 

“Definitely coming,” he answered, racing to meet her.

 

After a few rounds of shower sex, Macy and Harry left the bathroom and came face to face with Maggie and Mel. “I knew it!” Mel crowed triumphantly. 

Maggie’s mouth dropped open. “You two are really having sex? I thought Mel was being paranoid and seeing shit that wasn’t there!”

“And that’s why you need to listen to me more often, Maggie. You too, Macy.” Mel folded her arms. “Is this serious?”  
Maggie wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Macy, he’s dead! And really old - he was born in 1920. You’re fucking an old dead man!”

Mel bit her lip and started giggling. “I’m sorry, Maggie, but you got a little hysterical there for a second and it was kinda hilarious.”

Maggie scowled at her. “Shut up.”

Mel sighed. “Answer the question, you two.”

“I have feelings you know! I am still alive,” Harry shot back at Maggie.

“Focus!” Macy grabbed Maggie and Mel’s hands. “You’re my sisters and I love you but we were handling this just fine until you two interfered.”

“But shower sex?” whined Mel.

“You and Niko have had shower sex and don’t deny it,” Macy pointed out.

“And you’re okay with not being a virgin anymore?” checked Maggie, now dying of curiosity despite the minor disgust she was still experiencing.

“Yes. Harry was sweet and a gentleman,” she assured them.

“Good. I’d hate to have to kick your ass for hurting my sister. Don’t think I won’t so watch your back, Greenwood,” Mel warned.

He nodded. “I will. I’m glad you’re so protective of Macy, although I assure you that I’ll try my best not to hurt her.”

“Good. Now go get dressed.” Mel tried to pull a protesting Maggie away but the youngest had something to say first.

“Wait a second!” She went in for a hug with Macy, ignoring the fact that she was in a towel and soaked. “I’m glad you’re happy, Mace. Just be careful, okay?”

Macy hugged Maggie just a little bit tighter. “I will. Now are you two actually going to do what you were supposed to be doing? Clearly, you only wanted to bust us.” 

“Guilty.” Mel winked and then ushered Maggie into the kitchen to give Macy and Harry the illusion of privacy.

Once she was sure they weren’t eavesdropping, Macy turned back to Harry. “We’re in an actual relationship now, aren’t we?”

“Are you okay with that?”

“I’m more than okay with that. What about you?”

He leaned in and kissed her again. “I’m thrilled beyond belief.”

Macy bit her lip, suddenly curious about something. “Is a relationship between Whitelighters and their charges forbidden?”

He shook his head. “They are not. We’re not the first Whitelighter and charge to be in a relationship nor will we be the last. What we have isn’t against the rules, although the Elders usually frown upon it. However, they don’t say anything about them.”

“Good to know.” She headed to her bedroom to get dressed, kissing him once more before he orbed away to deal with something else that required his attention. 

Macy knew she was falling in love with him and it was scaring her a little bit but she’d ignore her feelings for the time being - they could deal with that issue another day. And she suspected Harry loved her too, although he hadn’t said anything yet either. 

Although their relationship wasn’t a secret anymore thanks to Mel and Maggie’s snooping, the two of them didn’t mind - there was still something between them that couldn’t be extinguished. Macy and Harry shared a bond that couldn’t be broken.


End file.
